


Give Me Love

by padalelli



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Give Me Love by Ed Sheeran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3389321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padalelli/pseuds/padalelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Request by @moose-or-naw: Can you write an imagine/fic/thingy based on Give Me Love by Ed Sheeran</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Love

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I did the best I could with this request! Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> P.S. I wrote it in 3rd person before the reader comes in

Dean sat at the bar next to Sam. They had just finished a successful hunt and as far as Dean could tell, this was just another celebratory night of drinking. But for Sam, tonight was different. His mind lingered on _her_. The girl he would take a bullet for, the girl he would put his large frame in front of to protect, the girl he would make a deal for. The girl who had a boyfriend who wasn't him.  
Sam never had more than two or three beers when they were out like this, so as soon as he motioned to the bartender for a fifth, Dean knew something was wrong. The elder Winchester looked at his increasingly buzzed little brother with concern. "Sam, maybe you should slow down," he said quietly.  
"I'm fine, Dean," Sam replied, putting emphasis on the last syllable. "Since when do you worry about me at bars?"  
"Since you consume twice as much alcohol as you usually do," Dean said gruffly. Then he leaned forward. "Is this about Y/N?" Sam sighed, not answering, not looking at Dean. "Sammy..." Dean started, but trailed off, not knowing what to say.  
"I don't know what to do, Dean. She's happy. I'm not. And it's my fault. I should've told her how I felt," Sam said. But he wasn't angry about it. His voice was calm. The way it always was whenever he talked about Y/N. "And now she's out with another guy."  
"Sam, I doubt it'll last-" Dean tried to console his brother.  
"No, Dean. You didn't see how happy she was with this guy... I mean, whenever she's at the bunker, she's constantly texting him. Even if we're doing research. I say the way her face lights up when her phone screen does. I mean, if she's ever not texting him, it's because he's at work at his normal job living his normal life and she still goes and visits him. Tell me, Dean, have you ever seen Y/N act like that around me before he came along? Because I haven't."  
"Sammy..." Dean repeated. "It isn't your fault," he offered.  
"Oh, really? It's not my fault that I didn't tell her how I felt and now she's off having the time of her life with her boyfriend?" Sam asked rhetorically, starting to get angry.  
"No, Sam. That's not what I'm talking about." Dean sighed heavily. "It's not your fault that he can offer her a normal life. It's not your fault that she wants a normal life."  
"Did she tell you not to wait up for her tonight?" Sam asked, changing the subject.  
"Sam, that doesn't mean that they're-" Sam cut Dean off with one of his signature bitchfaces. "Okay, not the best topic, Sam. If she said not to wait up, let's not wait up, okay? How 'bout we hustle some pool, huh? Whatta ya say?" Dean patted his brother's shoulder.  
"I don't want to hustle pool, Dean. I think we should just go home," Sam said, pushing away the fifth bottle of beer he had asked for. Dean nodded, not saying a word.  
\---  
When the brothers got back to the bunker, Sam went straight to his room and pulled out his phone. He had to convince himself he was of sound mind before he scrolled down to her name and hit "call". Two rings and he was sent to voicemail. He knew what that meant. That she had seen that someone was calling and hit the ignore button. And there could only be one reason she did that. He called again, this time it immediately went to voicemail. _"Hey, it's me,"_ her voice rang. _"I can't receive your call at the moment so if you just leave your name and number and emergency I'll try to call you back."_ Then he heard the automated beep.  
"Hey, Y/N, it's me Sam. Look, I know you told us not to wait up for you, but I can't help but be worried about you. I'm sure you're safe, but just give us a call as soon as you can, okay? Bye," Sam said before hesitantly hanging up. She must've turned her phone off. Hundreds of thoughts of what she was doing ran through his mind, but they all involved the man he was jealous of. The man he would give anything to switch places with. It got too much for Sam and he got up and went to the kitchen, leaving his phone in his room. After staring at the fridge for a few minutes, he settled on the small clear bottle in the fridge marked "Patron". He took a glass from the cabinet and sat down at the kitchen table, pouring the clear liquid until the bottle was half empty. After a few big gulps, Sam began to speak his thoughts aloud. "I just wanna be happy like her," his voice was clear, but not his usual tone. "She could at least get it over with and go live her normal life with him already. Doesn't have to keep torturing me." He took another sip, noting his glass was almost empty once it left his lips. "Just wanna be with her," he mumbled to himself, downing the last of what was in his glass. He heard footsteps not too far away, so he put the Patron back in the fridge, expecting to be guilt tripped by Dean. But when it was Y/N that rounded the corner into the kitchen, his eyes widened.  
\---  
You stepped into the kitchen as silently as you could, before you realized Sam was there. "Oh, hey, Sam," you said, hoping he wouldn't notice the redness of your eyes. "I didn't think you'd be in here, I told you not to wait up," you said, voice trembling.  
"I wasn't waiting up, I was just getting a little late night snack," Sam said.  
"I can tell by how you sound AND look pretty tipsy. Was the hunt that great? How much have you had to drink?" you asked him, approaching him.  
He snickered, "More than I usually do, let's put it that way." Sam teetered. You grabbed his arm. "Why home so early? I thought you were with your boyfriend," he said, rubbing his eyes.  
"I was... until we broke up. My phone was dying when I got your call; I tried to answer but then my phone died. Then I went to a bar and borrowed some strange guy's phone and tried to call you, but you didn't answer. So then I called a cab and while I was waiting I had to make sure none of the drunk guys got handsy with me and here I am," your voice cracked at the end.  
Sam shook his head. "Wait, you broke up?" he asked. "Why, what happened?"  
You sighed. "He... asked me to move in with him after we got back to his place. And I realized that a life with him is not the life I want." You shrugged. "But it's okay. S'no big deal."  
"And what is the life you want?" Sam asked before he could stop himself.  
"The one that I have. With you guys. Sure it's not pretty, and it's not always fun and it's not always happy. But it's life. And it's the one that I enjoy for some unknown reason," you said quietly.  
Sam pulled you into his arms and after a moment, you in turn wrapped your arms around him. He thought about telling you then and there, how he felt, how much he loved you, but he decided against it. He'd give you some time before he asked you to give him your love.


End file.
